TwilightMaximum Ride Crossover
by AwsomeWierdo
Summary: What would happen if max and the flock met vampires. And what if those vampires happened to be sparkly vampires that we all know. Yes i know my summary stinks but the story is better.NOW ON HOLD FOR A FEW MONTHS
1. Chapter 1

** I'm reading New Moon and the last maximum ride right now so sorry if i don't know some of the stuff and sorry if i accidentally give some stuff away[spoiler alert].i own nothing-enjoy-AwsomeWierdo**

MAX- Me and the flock were planning on trying to be as normal as we can, and that meant no one could know our history. CMS had gotten us a house in a small town called Forks, where they probably don't even know kids with wings exist. So we were staying at a house in a forest and were going to go to school. My main problem with that, they were sending us to different schools, me, Fang,and Iggy were going to the highschool. Nudge was going to middle school, and obviously Gazzy and Angel were going to elementary/grade school. Frankly i didnt like it but Angel, and Nudge had given me the bambi eyes and my mom was wanting us to go so we were going to do it. Me and the flock are just now landing on our roof and checking out our new house. All of us got our own rooms and clothes and everything that actually fit and wasnt covered in blood. My room was a light/dark purpleish color. I had a dresser with an alarm clock and stuff. On my bed was a brand new cell phone, and a bunch of other stuff you don't need to know. Suddenly i heard Iggy yell that it was time for dinner, during that time Nudge talked all about how excited she was.

Me and the flock were flying the 1rst few miles[we live out of town] and then walking the rest of the way. I was taking Angel and Gazzy to they're school and Fang and Iggy were taking Nudge. Overall we were planning[me fang iggy] on seeing each other again at lunch. When i got to school i was swarmed, a ent from class to class i had to put up with a bunch of guys staring at me. Finally i got to my last class, my least favorite class. Chemistry, i ended up having to sit with this one guy who kept on staring at me, sometimes staring sometimes glaring. This guy had a perfect face was really smart, i wanted with all my mite to punch him in the face. When class ended we both got up at the same time and were out the door at the same time. When we were both out the door he He loolked like he was about to say something but i walked right by him. When i got in the lunchroom i wanted with all my might to just punch somebody. It didnt help when i sat down and a smirking fang told me,"so every single guy i talked to was telling me about how they planned on asking out the new hot chick." I gave him a death glare and was about to say something when my phone went off. I was up in less than a second,already putting my phone up to my ear."who is this?""Angel,Max! I heard some erasers thoughts in the area!" I shot Fang a look but he was looking at the table where all the perfect models were sitting. and they seemed to be staring back. "Listen Angel, try to get through the school day. We only have half an hour left[school gets out early,spring break] okay.""k" she hung up. I looked at fang to see him still looking at the other table, "Fang, we need to check the perimeter, i dont want a bunch of these kids to get capturd by them and i dont want them showin up at the flocks schools."We stood up and walked out of the lunchroom.

Edward-There was a new kid at the school today, and she smells sssooo delicious. But i cant even read her mind! Plus i went to the door with my super speed and she managed to get to the door just before me! She not a vampire or werwolff but shes not completely _human._ At lunch i heard her conversation on the phone but i didnt even understand any of it. And i couldnt read the other guys head either. But frankly i was mainly interested in the girl. while she was talking on the phone the guy was glaring at me, i could tell that this guy liked this girl, just like the other guys, but this guy had a chance with her. Suddenly she looked at the guy and a silent understanding went on between them. They walked out and nether of them showed up at the last class. I was walking out into the parking lot when i saw them talking, but they wernt alone. Theyre was the other guy that had been sitting with them earier, and 3 other younger looking kids. The girl seemed tense and i was about to walk away when something made me stop, a couple of guys walked up and asked her out. Each time it happened she seemed to get more annoyed. I watched as the little girl said something and looked at me. The girl walked up to me and i felt one of those human emotions. Fear.


	2. A new mutant?

Although** i only have one****_ review_**** for my story at the moment many people have favorited this story and put me on thy're favorite authors and such.[Can someone tell me if a favorite author and author alert is the same thing?I'm new to this still okay.] I was absolutely thrilled when i got all the emails which told that people have read my writing and didn't think it sucks[:P] But i would appreciate you guys telling me if i need to change anything or something, so review!Oh and heres an interview who i think you might know[if you don't then i dont see why the heck your reading this.]Own nottin'! Enjoy-AwsomeWierdo**

** Bella:where am i? Wait wheres Edward!? **

**me:I'm interviewing you about my fanfic!**

**Bella:Wheres Edward?Wait are you AwsomeWierdo from fanfiction!?**

**me:Yes, and i waited til' he was gone. But what do you think about my story?**

***Edward bursts in and grabs Bella glares at me and runs away.[With me looking at him thinking the books described him exactly***

Max- Me and didn't find any Erasers in the area, but even as we landed a few miles from all the kids school as we picked them up. When we walked into the high school parking lot they had just got out. I had just landed when Angel said,"that boy walking over wants to ask you out." I eyed him and sure enough he asked me out. one by one they came over and asked me out. According to Angel they thought that if they did it long enough i would say yes. I looked over at Fang and said,"Thats it I'm goin' in for Iggy." I could see one of the boys from that one group that Fang was watching earlier. '**You aren't the only person not completely human here." **i was about to respond when Angel said ,"he isn't a human." I eyed him and walked over," can i talk to you in private." It wasn't a question but the guy nodded none the less. I walked him over to where no one could hear us,and leaned n close." If the school sent you to harm my flock let it be known that if you touch anyone i will personally track you down. Tell that to the school."Then i walked back to the flock whgere Fang rolled his eyes at me. I shot hm a glare and said," deal with it " He glared at me and said, all the while giving me his glare of death," I am not freakin' emo!" When we got to the pasture i threw my wings out and jumped ito the air.

Edward- I was seriously confused and amused, that girl had threatened me about something called _the school. _now heres why im amused, she thought she could defeat me. Ha!

*next day* we were in the cafeteria when all of a sudden these _things _came in.

max-When i saw the Erasers i jumped to my feet, the flock right behind me. [yah i know they're at different schools. Deal with it] I yelled,"Gazzy Angel get these people to safetey!" Thats when i heard a familiar voice," Whats the matter Sis, afraid that we'll hurt them. They are fragile aren't they." I turned and lunged at Ari," You just won't die will you!"

** Sorry its a short chapter, I'm trying to go with the plot i already decided on. Which is kinda hard at the moment cause a lot has to happen for the main plot to really start. Chanacompos57, thanks for reviewing. Gonna try and do your ideas. Would appreciate more reviews people, I'm going with one of Chanacompos57s requests. Who wants Angel to say something creepy or something like that.[spoiler alert for those who havent read Fang] like when Angel said Fang would be the 1rst to die. So if anyone has any ideas for something she could say tell me and the best one wins! review!**


	3. Authors Note Please Read!

**i was thrilled when i saw someone reviewed on my story agan! I was disapointed when i saw it was a guest cause then i could have answered her questions personally[as personal as Pming is that is], but then i thought about it and decided she had a point. Some of you along with Wolf Zelda/guest are probably wondering if all I'm doing is rewriting twilight and putting Max in place of Bella. the answer to this question is a yes and a no. Bella will not be showing up in my story, and I'm going to make Edward like her the same way he liked Bella but i am ****not**** going to steal the plot from the original twilight saga. Now, a specific question that i personally want to answer from Wolf Zelda is she asked if Max and Edward were going to have a baby. No, I do not want to write that! I'm only 11yrs old people! A very different 11yr old but still. Currently i am still having a vote on my profile for wheither i should pair Max with Edward or Fang, cause Edward could love her and not love her back. Sorry that this is only an authors note but i am still thinking about what i want to happen in the next chapter. I'll try not to keep you waiting but i might not update for at max a week. Who knows. i may even update tomorow! If you have any requests please review or PM me and i will try to put it into my plot!**


	4. Eyesight? Who needs it!

**You can all thank chanacompos57 for this update, i wasnt planing on updating in a wk but she convinced me! Vote, Review!**

**Me: will you do the honors Fang?**

**Fang: yes, she owns nothing!**

**Little sister: No! She owns the plot!**

***Fang and LS argue***

Max-offf! Ari hand-chopped my windpipe, I glare at him and and drop to the ground sweeping my leg out and triping him. Swing body all the way around propeling myself up into the air. Unfortionatly when i landed i got punched right in the nose and i didnt need the blood gushing out to tell me that t was broken. In responce my fist whiped out and caught him underneath the jaw. His head flew backwards and i had the upper hand, thats when one of the idio teachers sht a pistol aiming at Ari but of course it hit me in the back. I flew forward and saw the edward guy take it out of his hand and threw him outside[windows had broken] Ignoring the pain i pushed myself up, cause yeah, I'd rather put up with a little pain than die from the hands of my_ little brother!_ I had to do a duck and roll to avoid getting kicked in the head by Ari, but as soon as his foot was out of range of my head i jumped to my feet and punched him in the face[ tomorow he'd definitly have something to show that he fought with me,hint, hint] I think we all know that i punch hard, so you can imagine how unsutling[not sure if i spelled that right] it was when he freakin' smiled! I spun around and _wham!_ I got kicked in the head! I was thrown backward, right into Ari. "Ha, guess your little flock boy din't see you." I lashed out blindly, I couldn't focus my eyes on _anything!_ I felt my hand make contact, i heard an _oof!_ Now i knew how ggy felt, not being able to see anything... I dove forward and am ashamed to say that i, Maximum Ride actually cried out as my head got whacked with not Ari's fists, but ari's Talons! I know that wasn't all because i felt numb on my whole side, and when i put my hands there i felt something wet and gooey. I'd like to say that blackness consumed me but all i could see when i was awake was black. So I'm just going to say that i went to a little place where there wasn't things trying to kill me.

Fang- I was battling like 5 erasers, but i had it easy in some ways, Max was stuck with Ari and frankly Its pretty obvious he's stronger than all the other erasers} I looked over at Max, she was doing pretty good, but i caught my breathe when i saw her eyes, there was just something... off about them. I was about to go help her when a hit in the stomach jolted me back to reality, all of the flock had they're own problems, Max had always taken care of herself and she'd have to now. I punched the guy who had hit me in the head, who stumbled back and crumpled[what can i say, i hit hard, we all do] The other 4 erasers were backing away, i advanced on them. Finally when there was only 2 erasers left i did a roundhouse kick, but the eraser moved away. Now you gotta understand, i put all my strength into that kick. That guy had been taunting me about the flock... And when my kick hit its mark, i didnt see an eraser, no. I saw someone who i had grown up with! I watched in horror as Max stumbled back, right into Ari's grasp. I expected her to say something but... it was like she didnt even see me.

Thats when the eraser i had meant to get attaked. And he caught me completely off guard, i got hit in the head hard and then it was lights out Fang.

Iggy- the battle didn't last more than 20 miutes, i didnt see Fang or Max but i figured they might be fighting some outside. Okay, let me refrase that, i didnt hear them or sense them. Me and the flock finally finished up with erasers[we only killed some of them, a bunch ran away-cowards!} Nobody but us were left, Angel and Gazzy had _forced_ everyone out. I smiled," Ha, that was easy!" I paused, expecting Max or Fang to make a comment, but i head naughta. I frowned, "wheres Max and Fang?" Thats when we heard a groan, a Fang groan. I looked in his direction and said," You okay dude? All the erasers are gone." "yeah, I'm good, is Max okay?" No answer, i hear Fang scramble to his feet, "Angel, do you hear Maxs thoughts?!" Pause, "No," We all look[ yah, i just felt for her color, obviously}

"I FOUND HER" i heard Nudge yell, but i could hear and certain uncontained amount of terror in her voice," Iggy, Max has blood all over!" I run over to where Nudge is bent over what I'm guessing is Max, i run my fingers over her ribs. "How did she get broken ribs? The erasers can't kick that hard." Silence, after a few seconds we hear a groan come from Max. I freeze, my fingers still touching the area of the broken rib. Max is known to uhh react badly when someones touching her when she wakes up[ i remember when Nudge made the mistake of shaking Max awake on christmas morning back when Jeb had just left us...} Thats when something really truly scared me," Max?" I heard Fang say," Fang?"

Fang- When Max opened her eyes i expected her to be mad at the fact that i kicked her. After a few seconds of an unresponding Max i just said,"Max?" What really horrified me was when Max didnt just roll her eyes," Fang?" Hesitently i waved my hand in front of her face, she didnt move, didnt respond. "Max, can you see me?" I was hoping she'd smile and say it was all a joke when she just shook her head.

** Mmwahahahaha, cliff hanger! Is the famous and indestructuble Maximum Ride blind permanatly? Is the hit to the head the cause of ths or something else?! I'm only going to keep the vote going for so much longer, and Fang is winning so far. I'm going to give Edawrd a POV next time[maybe...] will the flock mov out of town? Find out in the next chapter! And if you review i will make the chapters longer! Do you like the idea of Fang and LS? Tell me your ideas people! And check out this community- awsome FAX stories. **


	5. The faster than possible boy

** I know I ended that last one with a cliff hanger and everything,but please don't kill me[after all I'm the only one who can change my story{unless anyone wants to adopt it}] And I'd like to inform everyone that if I don't get at least 1 review on my story[New Bird Kid] I will stop updating. And I've been having a Maximum Ride fanfic stuck in my head for days so I'm gonna go ahead and write it for those of who are interested! Would appreciate some reviews people! And I would appreciate if more of you voted for either fang or Edward cause at the moment its tyed! Review!**

***I walk in***

**Fang: She owns NOTHING! Even the story line has been used before!**

**Little Sis: I do NOT recall reading a fanfic where Max goes blind!**

**Fang: !? Max CANNOT be blind!I haven't read new chapter!**

**Me: Okay people! Break it up! Sis, I don't care if you want to best your crush okay. And Fang* raises eyebrow* **

**Me: Fang, **

**Fang: WHY"D YOU MAKE MAX BLI...**

**Me* gives him a glare worse than Max's***

***Fang, stumbles backward and trips on my trash bin.***

**Me/LS: Bursts out freaking laughing**

**Fang: Your even worse than MAX! **

**Me: Why yes I am.**

**Fang: Hey, where'd your little sister go?**

**Me: Probably in her room, lets go check.**

*** walks in her room to find her desperately trying to take down all her stuff that has to do with Fang***

**Fang:Ummmm**

**Me:*yells* AWKWARD SILENCE!***

**LS: She owns NOTHING!**

Max: I couldn't see, well actually that's not true... All I could see were blurs. I sat up and could see a blob of black in front of me, "Fang?" I saw something change in front of me but I couldn't focus on it so I don't know if it even happened. I could hear the flock gasp. I closed my eyes, seeing blurs and trying unsuccessfully was making me get a serious headache. I thought about the fight, I remembered getting hit in the head and my vision blurring, hmm..

That's when a distinct pain in my back alerted me of a certain wound, I moved my hand to my face and found my shirt was soaked, and I don't think it was sweat. I was about to pass out, I knew it. I flashed my eyes open but even as I did they fluttered closed and felt myself fall backward...

Fang: I didn't know what to do, Max was the leader, not me. I sat frozen, momentarily staring in to space trying to figure out what to do. I think we all were, I thought about how I had kicked her in the head... I had broken an unspoken rule of the flock, Never attack another member of the flock. Especially in the middle of battle. Suddenly blinked as I heard something and focused on Max, who's eyes were closed and she was falling backward.. I leaped forward to keep her from hitting her head against the floor, but I already knew it was to late. That's when I saw a flash of white and Max stopped just as she was about to hit the floor. I looked up to see that that Edward guy was holding her head up, her head was lolling on his knees[ he was sitting on his legs] "Wheres the blood coming from?! I saw her get shot but I didn't see where..." I watched as he flipped her over faster than my eyes could follow. That's when I saw a splotch on the back of her shirt, a red splotch. He stood up holding Max limply in his arms, wow, if she could see this right now she would kill him on the spot. I shot him a glare and said," and where do you think your going?!" " My adoptive father is a doctor, I don't know what those things were or what you guys are but I know that this girl needs helpNOW!" I closed my eyes and would have declined had the situation not been dire. " Fine, but at a house or in the forest, not in the hospital or whatever you have here." I saw him make an amused smile, say okay and then he was.. gone!

Jeb- "Did you get The suspicious teens?" I turned to my son and looked at his face,"No, I got Maximum Ride." "What! Its to make a human into a hybrid! Its poison to an already hybrid THERE IS NO CURE!"

Max-When I woke up I could feel myself moving, unbelievable fast Sure, slowly than I can go when I fly but still...

Fang- We were fllowing him as fast as we could in the sky, I knew one thing though.. This guy was NOT human. Finally he stopped, and I found myself looking at a giant house...

** I know its short but I have to go and I need to think more about what to happen next so REVIEW, Favorite, Follow, or PM me ideas or VOTE!**


	6. Edward, meet Maximum Ride!

**Hiiiii! I've had some people wanting me to update but frankly I've been busy. I know its its late but HAPPY EASTER! Thank you for those who reviewed followed, or favorite:D I'm discontinuing my new bird kid story till further notice. **

**Fang: Can you untie me now?**

**Me: And why would I wanna do that?**

**Fang: ...**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: Fine**

**Fang:*raises eyebrow at me and lets out a somehow offensive smirk***

**LS: Are you going to tell the story or are you going to waste time untying him?**

**Fang:HEY! I AM NOT A WASTE OF TIME!**

**Me: Your right... Emo Guy can wait**

**Fang: I"M NOT EMO!**

**LS/Me:sure...**

**Fang: *rolls his eyes* Yep she owns nota! She doesn't own me, the flock or god forgive,Percy Jackson, if she had her way she would be dating either me or Percy in her version!**

**Me:*tackles Fang* Okay, that's it. Sis, get the duct tape, oh, and maybe a pair of scissors.. His hairs getting a bit long... Oh, and hair dye**

**LS:*smiles evilly and hurries to get the stuff***

**Fang: NOOO!**

**Me: *dramatically sweeps her arm toward the story and bows* Enjoy! Good god Fang, SHUT UP!*Fang stops and glares***

Edward- As I ran I had to hold my breath, it was uncomfortable but Max was bleeding from a bullet wound. And frankly I didn't want to well.. eat her... Finally, after what seemed like forever I got to the house, I knew that the people who were with her were probably pretty mad right now, seeing as they couldn't keep up with me... But I would go back for them later, and question them as to why they had wolf.. things tracking them. I opened the door in a heart beat, I yelled for Carlisle[is that how you spell it?} He was there in an instant, when he saw Max he nodded toward the couch."Is there anyone with her?" "Yes, but I left them at the school and went super speed so they couldn't follow me, I'll explain everything later!" Even as I said those words the door opened and they walked in, the dark haired boy turned toward me and said," You run really slow you know, Well at least for Max, she could beat you anyday, us? We're just a little behind.." Both me and Carlisle were opened mouthed at them, that's twice this week I've felt a human emotion! The reddish-blonde boy walked gracefully to where Max was laying limp on the couch. I tried to focus on they're minds but it was friggin' impossible! Carlisle inspected her wounds as did the other kid, I couldn't help but notice that as soon as he touched her they all stiffened. This was going to be interesting...

Max-When I woke up I could feel people touching me, so I did the most sensible thing possible. I opened my eyes and punched in the directions of the hands. When I opened my eyes I saw Iggy with a bloody nose and a stranger that just looked taken aback. Suddenly I realized something, MY VISION WAS BACK! '_so it is, but believe me when I say this is not the end of your troubles..' _I sat up only to fall back down in pain. "Really Max! I try to help you and this is what I get?!" "Sorry Iggy, reflex. Fang where are we exactly?" "Somewhere.." I glared at him, "That guy Edwards place." Despite the immediate pain I was on my feet in an instant," I'm _fine!_ We'll be leaving.." In seconds Edward was in front of me trying to push me back down, so of course I round house kicked him in the chest. He had a such a shocked expression that I would have laughed had I not been in pain, he flew backward a few feet, but that was enough for me and the flock to be out the door. I was in the sky in seconds and was maybe 300 feet in the air when my vision went black.


	7. READ!

**okay, I'm publishing this from my kindle but i cant do a whole chapter on my kindle without it probably dying or something! Normally i update n my computer but its down and i dont know when its gonna be up and running!**as soon as my computer works i will update ALL my stories. i can still PM people my kindle!

see you when my computers back up!


	8. I'M BACK!

**Hey! Okay I know I have not posted a real chapter for who knows how long. At first I had writers block which in my opinion bloody SUCKS. And then when I was finally read to do another chappie our computer dies, and then when I finally get the computer back I end up being SUPER busy and only had time to update one story. So... yeah... I would have updated on my kindle but I can't figure out how to turn off the spell check and my spellcheck is seriously messed up. it thinks JESSUP is a real word and that I know of it isn't{if it is a real word I'd be welcome for someone to tell me what it means!} Hope I didn't lose anyone during all the stuff that's been happening!**

**Me: Yep, I think we're finished Sis**

**Fang: *wakes up after we knocked him out* Wuh happened?**

**Me:*hands him a mirror***

**Fang: My hairs PINK! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Sis: It actually doesn't look that bad...**

**Me: Be glad we untied you, you can thank Sis. I wanted to make you look like a mummy but she said this would be more humiliating. Although now I think we could've made you a pink mummy with pink ductape but one can't have everything...**

**Fang: Hey I just thought of something... hey _ you know how I can move without you seeing me?**

**Me: Yes... **

**Fang: *turns to LS* Doesn't she hate pink as much as me? **

**LS: *Tosses pink hair dye to Fang* **

***Fang turns to where I was just seconds ago* **

**Fang: Where the heck did SHE GO?!**

** LS: Based on what I've from her friends she can move silently and creep up on you whether your expecting it or not... Its freaky...**

**Fang: Why didn't you mention this before?**

**LS: I just thought of it... hey did you leave an Easter egg or anything laying around?**

**Fang: Why does it matter?**

**LS: you know how Iggy and Gazzy can make a bomb out of anything?**

**Fang: Yah...*starting to get scared***

**LS: When she was little she made a stink bomb out of an Easter egg and threw it at someone. Even back then she was strange...**

**Fang: Should we make a run for it? And on no specific reason I'm gonna mention that she owns nothing.**

***Fang and LS star running for the door. They reach it only to find it locked. After a few seconds the power goes off and creepy music comes on followed by evil laughter.* **

**Fang: How'd she magnify her laugh?**

**LS: Who knows... We better get out..**

**... LS: Fang? FANG?!* lights come back on***

** YES!**

**Me:* walks in* hey wussup, why you look so scared?...**

_Fang-_ May I say I wasn't surprised when she charged out, but normally she doesn't do it like that. Normally she'd question them or make some sarcastic comment... And something about the way she moved... sluggishly... Suddenly I knew what was wrong and I gestured for the flock to stay and flew up just as Max started hurtling back to the hard ground. I didn't know what Ari had done exactly but I think Ari managed to _inject_ her with something. And we needed to find out what they injected her with quick! And I had a feeling these people would actually help us... But I _would _find out what they were cause they sure as heck weren't freaking human! I landed swiftly and turned to the Edward guy and his family.

"Okay, now you guys know our secret that we have freaking wings. Now tell us what _you _are." The guy who was checking Max earlier stepped forward, "Normally we wouldn't tell you but it appears that this situation is _different.._" "Yeah yeah.. stop rambling and tell us!" Iggy said. "My name is Carlisle, and our family is known as the cold ones, though I believe you'd better know us as vampires. Though we are different than the most of our kind. We only feed on animals." I'm sure most people would've ran away or gasp or something. But hey, we seen a lot of stuff... I nodded," We're Avian Americans." At they're blank look I went though the story in a shot version. "We were stolen as baby's by scientist's and tested on. We escaped thanks to a guy named Jeb. He betrayed us, we're 98% human and 2% bird. She(I gestured at Max) Is Maximum Ride our leader." And with that I strolled back into the house and put Max on the couch vowing not to leave her side till she recovered.

**Sorry for the shortie... I still have a bit of writers block...**


	9. The Attack

**Ok, now.. I am making a vow to you guys, I WILL finish this story no matter what! I am to update once a month at the very least and if I don't then I must make it 3 times a month and so on adding one. I'm trusting you guys to hold me to this promise! And in return... *drumroll* at least every chappy I want at least 2 reviews. Can you guys do that? By the end of this story I'm hoping to hit 100 reviews AND if I do then I'll make a sequel! Anyways... ENJOY!**

**Fang: *bursts into room smelling distinctly of bacon* I.. Finally... Got... Out...**

**Me: *smiles innocently* Oh, Fang? Where have you been?**

**Fang: Oh you know you turned of the power knocked me out and when I wake up I'm in a room full of bacon... Which am I the only one who thinks that's weird? And you come in and give me a glass of water everyday until I finally escaped last week!**

**LS: Then why are you just now here?**

**Fang: Because I got lost in the forest and couldn't find my way back.**

**Me: Fang, you do realize you can like fly above the trees right?**

**Fang: I never thought of that...**

**Me: Well I own nothing**

**LS:Well that was random...**

**Me: I am random!**

_FANG-_ I've kept my promise so far but then again its only been 5 hours, Carlisle ran some test an hour ago and We're waiting for the results to tell us whats wrong. So right now I'm basically just sitting and watching her sleep. And no I am NOT a creepo for those of you thinking that, its just that theres not much to look at ok? After 2 hours of waiting I fell asleep.

* * *

_ANGEL-_ They ambushed us. We never stood a chance, you see everyone but Fang and Max were outside walking around. I don't know why I didn't hear they're thought but we had just entered the woods where the ambushed us. Within seconds they had us gagged and on the ground. Now if you think that's all there is to the story then its clear that you've never touched a maximum ride book in your life. Before we could do anything a yellowish gas filled the air and we fell to the ground paralyzed. All we could do is watch helplessly and an eraser went into the house silently and sprayed the strange gas out**(For those of you who were thinking it no I don't think Gazzy could make a gas cloud so bad to paralyze you. But I may be wrong)** I went into Fangs head and cursed when I realized he was slumped in the chair asleep. I yelled in his head to wake up and would have smiled when I saw Fang stand up and go into fighting mode. He only lasted a few seconds before he slumped and fell to the ground paralyzed. To my surprise Max woke up. She fought like normal and I felt a spark of hope that maybe we would be freed and that Max was okay now. But her moves were a touch slower than normal and she was paler. She managed to take down 3 out of five but then the other 2 came behind her and sprayed something directly in her face and she went limp.

They dragged her into a van they had hidden in the woods and suddenly I had a thought! I focused on that Edward guy who was away with Carlisle checking the tests, I wasn't able to read his mind but I could try to send him a message! I forced all my willpower into 7 words._We're being sent to the school! HELP US!_I closed my eyes and sighed, I had no way of knowing if it worked or not. Only time would tell. I closed my eyes when the 2 erasers**(am I the only person who thought of this happening with normal erasers?)** picked me up and dropped me to the cool metal of the van. When everyone was finally on the bus and they closed the door suddenly I realized something! We could move again!

* * *

_EDWARD-_ I was just getting back into the Volvo with Carlisle when suddenly something practically yelled in my head,_We're being sent to the school! HELP US!_I told Carlisle and sped back to the house which was empty. All that I could find was tire tracks, I shook my head in worry. We'd gotten the test results back and if they were correct then 3 things may be waiting in Maximum Rides future. Being blind except for seeing illusions, death, or the best option everything goes back to normal, but I had a feeling there was something else the test results didn't say. But I knew one thing, if we were going to help then it looks like wehave some scientists to track down.


End file.
